Never Let Me Go
by cruger2984
Summary: My fanfic for Dynasty Warriors. It's about what happened to Lu Xun after his wife passed away from illness. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Dynasty Warriors. They're all belong to Koei.

--Never Let Me Go--

by cruger2984

--00000--

"Huh? Where am I? Am I dreaming?"

Lu Xun wakes up in the morning after his dream with his wife, who died from sickness after 7 years of her condition. At the time like this, Lu Xun sees a picture frame of him and his wife. He can't believe it that she was now gone and headed to the heavens above.

Meanwhile in his office, Lu Xun sorts some documents and papers. Then some object fall from his table, it was his gift given to his beloved wife, a compass made of gold and a silver chain. Lu Xun suddenly cries in grief and suddenly Sun Shang Xiang came and comforts him as she brings him to her room.

Some soldiers and officials including Shang Xiang's brother Sun Quan and Xiao Qiao's husband Zhou Yu looks at Lu Xun's serious grief as he can't take it anymore of his continuing sadness.

"What's with Lu Xun? What's wrong with him?" Sun Quan questioned.

"His wife died from illness I say. Lu Xun loved her so much when it comes to it after she was terminally ill. But sometimes after a few years, she is gone and leaves him behind. I am so sad of the passing of Lu Xun's wife. She is the happiest person she ever knew." Zhou Yu said.

"I see."

Meanwhile in Shang Xiang's room, Lu Xun's eyes were wet from tears while his cheeks were full of it and Shang Xiang wipes his tears with a handkerchief. Then, she approached him and sat beside him.

"A white rose, why are you holding a rose in your hand?" Lu Xun asked when he noticed the rose from Shang Xiang's right hand.

"I just mourned the loss of your beloved wife, right?" Shang Xiang said.

Then she extended her hand to Lu Xun, giving the white rose to him. "She'll be happy to see you in the skies of heaven!"

Then Lu Xun started to shed in tears and falls into his gold-chained compass.

"Hey, your wife will be disappointed to see you like that!" Shang Xiang said, encouraging Lu Xun to be strong and brave.

"I've... lost... the one that I loved... I promise... to... see her again..." Lu Xun said.

Shang Xiang grab Lu Xun's wrist and pull him to her body and embraced him. Lu Xun then became silent and so as her room, in a moment, Shang Xiang pushed Lu Xun away from her slowly, "You did. You promised to her, I know."

Lu Xun looked at her eyes and her lips smiling.

"I can see that you really love her, the day when you see your wife again, and let your wife promise to stay in your house against those guys from the Kingdom of Wei." she said.

Shang Xiang smiled again. Lu Xun bowed his head, removes his cap, and didn't speak nor move, but in a while he started a word.

"My wife is the white rose of my entire life and my career as an officer of Wu. She suffered a terrible illness years ago and I do my best to work for her, and of course, she is a beloved person to me and a beloved wife to me. She comforted me when I caused some sufferings in my heart, including the loss of my friends and my mentor Lu Meng. And in conclusion, she was now calling in heaven to ascend some things I've missed and I loved with all of my heart with the last gift in my hands. I won't give up, I won't surrender and I never give up with all I've done..." Lu Xun said with open eyes. Shang Xiang shocked of his kind and encouraged words.

Shang Xiang really wanted to support Lu Xun, but she doesn't know how to, but in a moment, already knew what to do.

Meanwhile outside the castle, Shang Xiang along with Lu Xun, Sun Quan, Zhou Yu, Xiao Qiao and Zhou Tai assembled into the square grounds. The internment of his wife and burial rites are now in conclusion with lunch by the mourners and the officers.

Meanwhile in the garden, Shang Xiang held Lu Xun's shoulders, like she's caressing him.

"Your wife is in good condition right now, because no one will hurt her anymore, okay?" she said.

Then she embraced Lu Xun tightly, like she doesn't want to let go.

"We don't want you to see so lonely, Lu Xun. I am in pain when we always see you cry or depress. We want to see you smile just for once again, Lu Xun. Please..." Shang Xiang said and she starts to cry.

Lu Xun couldn't move nor talk. He couldn't move his lips or his body. He was very surprised to hear those words, after the death of his wife. Lu Xun replied back with a gentle hug but it didn't take long when he pushed Shang Xiang away from him.

"Lu Xun..."

Shang Xiang's face was unpredictable. Lu Xun couldn't tell if her face showed happiness or sadness, but to make him sure, he smiled.

Hours later, it was dark in Lu Xun's office. He sorts all of the documents, papers and some scrolls into his file cabinet and he started to rest afterwards, this time he sits down and his eyes closed.

"Lu Xun? Lu Xun, honey? Are you sleeping again?" she said to him in a familiar voice.

"Huh? It's you, what are you doing here?" he replied to her.

"I just call you for our lunch with Sun Jian. I also prepared some dessert Xiao Qiao made for us." she said.

"Okay, thanks. But I won't going to eat. I was just going to rest here." Lu Xun said to his beloved wife.

"All right then, I have prepared you some red bean soup and some red tea into the coffee table. I'll be leaving right now." she said.

"Okay, take care."

Afterwards, Lu Xun head to the coffee table and he enjoys his red bean soup his wife made for him and after his meal, he rests on the green fields in front of a fishing port. He closed his eyes and the winds breezed before him.

Meanwhile in the present night, Sun Quan saw Lu Xun sleeping in his office and suddenly he hears footsteps, it was his father Sun Jian.

"Quan, what are you doing?" he questioned his son.

"Shh... Lu Xun's sleeping. I think he was in a dreaming state." he said.

Suddenly, Jian and Quan saw a piece of paper and Quan gets it. Quan gives the paper to Jian and he reads the paper with some last words from Lu Xun's wife.

"In the shadows my spirit weak. Love broke through darkness and lifted me. And I know you'll never let me go."

Jian and Quan can't believe what the letter said and Jian broke into tears and said, "This one will make an epitaph for his wife!"

Quan and Jian are headed to the epitaph making center to make an epitaph for his wife by three hours and in the morning, the epitaph is finished.

Some days later, Lu Xun, holding the Wu banner and the picture of his wife is leading to the grave of his wife together with Zhou Yu, Xiao Qiao, Sun Jian, Sun Quan, Sun Shang Xiang and some officers are also headed to the grave of Lu Xun's wife. It was snowfall in the Kingdom of Wu, like the day when Ling Tong and Gan Ning are having a snowball fight together.

Behind him, Sun Jian was holding an epitaph and Sun Quan holds a bouquet of flowers, wearing smiles on their faces.

"Shang Xiang's right. My wife will be disappointed to see me lonely." Lu Xun thought while Shang Xiang and Xiao Qiao are looking at him.

When they arrived at the lake, everything was full of snow flakes, the trees, the ground or even their suits or armor. Lu Xun placed his one knee on the ground and he put the flowers at the front of the hill. Meanwhile, Sun Jian and the rest are setting up camp while Shang Xiang and Xiao Qiao prepared some food for the officers and of course Lu Xun.

"Attention everyone, we have to leave Lu Xun alone as he prayed over his wife's grave. Please do not disturb him under these circumstances when he's done." Sun Jian said as he ordered the officers to not disturb Lu Xun's prayer.

After all, Lu Xun sits down and he presents a gold-chained compass and puts it on the ground. Minutes later, Sun Quan place an epitaph on the ground and some food Lu Xun wanted.

"You know, me and my father made this epitaph in honor of your wife. She loved you very much and I guaranteed it." Quan said to him.

"I appreciated." he replied at Quan.

"Quan, I have a favor to ask you. Please tell the officers including your father and your sister to keep quiet for a minute and I'm going to have a little eulogy for her." Lu Xun said.

"Oh, okay." replied Quan.

Later, Quan orders everyone to keep quiet for a minute as they now begin Lu Xun's eulogy of his wife.

"Honey, wherever you are, I hope to see you happy from heavens above. This time, I would like to see you brave and strong and don't forget our memories together. I will still protect you even though I'm away from you. Nothing in this life has walked these streets and your love opened my eyes show me what you see and I know... I'll never let you go. Honey, I love you."

After his speech, Lu Xun wields his twin sabers and rose from the skies above. All of the officers are emotional over Lu Xun's eulogy and the whole Sun family impressed by his words.

Then after he delivered his eulogy to his wife, Lu Xun looked at the sky, he imagined his wife's face smiling at him and heard her voice in his head, saying: "Lu Xun, you're truly are my saving grace. I love you."

A/N (Author's Note): Lady Qiang is the name of Lu Xun's wife. I just made it fictional that's all he's just calling her 'Honey' most of the time.

keep on reading and don't FLAME!!


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Dynasty Warriors. They're all belong to Koei.

--Never Let Me Go--

by cruger2984

0--Chapter 2--0

--00000--

After the internment of his wife, Lu Xun returns to his office and when the time he arrives at his office, he encounters a young man with a different headcap than Lu Xun's. It was his long-time nephew, Rikuson, the famed member of the legendary Hakugen family, located in the province of Mutsu. Rikuson however, came to visit his cousin to see how he is doing but suddenly; Rikuson tries to calm Lu Xun down.

"Hey cousin, I'm sorry that your wife is gone right now, I pledge some condolences to you and your family." Rikuson first stated his cousin.

But Lu Xun cannot speak as he moves on to sit in his chair and sorting some documents on his table.

"Are you all right, cousin? Is something wrong with you? I thought you're sad..." he said.

Then, Lu Xun finally talked to him and said, "Rikuson, you came just for me after the internment of my wife. I was very sad about the passing of my wife. I've never did any less than my best. But don't worry about me, thanks to Sun Shang Xiang, I could finally continue to my work and my wife is in the heavens right now."

"I see, you love your wife so much that I hope you have some kids with you." Rikuson said.

Then Lu Xun replied, "I miss my kids a lot as now they are now under the care of Zhu Ran, my personal fire attacker."

"So where are your kids, cousin?" Rikuson replied.

"They're at Cheng Du right now. I just read Zhu Ran's text message and he said to me that my kids are going to be true warriors like me. But one of my kids, wanted to be a strategist like me. I'm so proud of them that I can see my kids into training sessions in Cheng Du. I'll reply the message to Zhu Ran later on after my work is done." Lu Xun said.

Then suddenly, a fallen object has discovered in Lu Xun's desk. It was his lost jade amulet his grandfather gave since he was 12 years old before he joined Wu. Lu Xun shows his lost amulet to Rikuson and examines it.

"Hmm... It appears that amulet of yours has gone missing since the coalition against that fat man named Dong Zhuo. Thank goodness that his tyranny is over by Lu Bu, I will transform this amulet of yours from the old one to the new one." Rikuson added with a smile on his face.

Then Lu Xun added, "That's a great idea! Now you must make the amulet for my wife!"

"Well okay, I'll get my sewing kit into my room." Rikuson said.

Then Rikuson gets his sewing kit to make an amulet for Lu Xun's wife and later on, Lu Xun continues his work.

Meanwhile outside the patio, Sun Quan along with Zhou Tai, his bodyguard, walking around the patio to see beautiful peach blossoms and by minutes later, Zhou Tai discovers a piece of paper.

"Quan, there's a piece of paper outside the patio. Can I throw it to the trash?" Zhou Tai said to Quan.

"Hmm... I guess not. Throw it." Quan replied.

Then suddenly, Quan discovers that a piece of paper was actually an original piece of her home-made list entitled, "The Twelve Promises of the Brave Tiger."

"Zhou Tai, don't throw that paper! I'll examine it by myself." Quan said to his trusted bodyguard.

"Why?" he replied.

"There are some writings on this paper. Maybe... I'll create this one into a masterpiece that Lu Xun has ever forgotten!" Quan later stated.

"Yes." Zhou Tai replied. "So what should I do with Lu Xun, my lord?" he later questioned Quan.

"You must talk to Lu Xun in private. You must be on schedule to talk to him in breakfast, Zhou Tai. Remember that." Quan answered.

"Of course." he later replied.

The two leave the patio and by the struck of midnight, Zhou Tai fell asleep into his bamboo straw mat to comfort him. It was night time in the Kingdom of Wu, and the winds are breezing through the palace grounds. Meanwhile when the clock struck at 5:00 in the morning, Zhou Tai prepares some breakfast, it was sunny-side-up eggs, some crispy bacon, tangy orange juice and a newspaper. Zhou Tai waited for Lu Xun to arrive but didn't come this far. After three minutes, Lu Xun arrives at Zhou Tai's room, complete with a healthy breakfast to start the day right. Lu Xun sits down at the table and started eating the breakfast Zhou Tai made. During the time, Zhou Tai begins to talk to Lu Xun.

"Lu Xun, what is the matter... Are you alright?"

"No. I'm okay. Thanks for the breakfast by the way." Lu Xun replied to the quiet-minded Zhou Tai as he reads the newspaper that the headlines said, "Oil price hike decreases to 3"

Later on, Lu Xun begins to talk with Zhou Tai.

"Zhou Tai, you've been best remembered as Lord Sun Quan's bodyguard. I can feel his efforts and I followed his policies. Maybe I can be a better person and a strategist within me." he said.

"Wow. I've never thought that you are braver than my grandson, Shuutai. But unfortunately, he is later perished by Dong Zhuo." he later added.

"Don't worry; it will be all over before you know it. Come with me." he later replied to Zhou Tai.

-To Be Continued-

Keep on reading and don't flame!


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Dynasty Warriors. They're all belong to Koei.

--Never Let Me Go--

by cruger2984

0--Chapter 3--0

--00000--

After breakfast, it is time for the recognition of all Wu officers led by Sun Jian himself. Sun Jian now wields a dao, his son Sun Quan wields a branched sword, Sun Shang Xiang now has a bow, Taishi Ci now wields a great spear, Lu Meng has a spear, Gan Ning has twin blades, Zhou Tai is now wield a dao, Ling Tong now has an enormous halberd, and Lu Xun now wields a single sword.

After the recognition, Lu Xun talks to Sun Jian about the planned surprised attack on Dardanelles, a narrow strait located in Aegean Sea. As the briefing commence, Sun Jian talks to Lu Xun about the mission.

"Lu Xun, you are about to commence a surprise attack on Dardanelles. Each side of this narrow strait is a group of enemy bombardiers and gunmen on each side, twenty for the gunmen and twenty for the bombardiers. There is a total of forty enemy infantry here in this place." Jian said.

Then, Lu Xun replied to him, "Okay, so I'm going to make a surprise attack on the enemy. Huang Gai will make explosives and plant it on the strait grounds. Meanwhile after we arrive at a different location, Huang Gai will detonate the explosives and boom! Total wipeout. Meanwhile after the explosion, we are going to reclaim the Scroll of the Tiger just for you as requested."

Jian said, "Excellent! Now commence preparations!"

And so, Sun Jian dismissed all of the Wu officers and the preparations are now underway. Huang Gai is making explosives, Zhou Tai and Sun Quan cleaning their new swords and Lu Xun is heading back to the office with his new sword. And so after sorting of his documents, Lu Xun sees his famous headcap for the last time before he puts it to the cabinet. However, Lu Xun deeply happy to see his headcap, so he decided to get a gold rosary and a quiet prayer, "Lord my king, thank you for giving me a chance to serve you... For all you've done in my life, you are worthy to be praise... Forever I am yours... I am a pleaser of God... thru I can stand and sing... I'm save thru his grace not by my works..."

After a quiet prayer, Lu Xun puts his headcap on top of the cabinet and it's been on display. Afterwards, he began to feel sleepy and jumped into his bed. Then, his dream approached onto him...

"Lu Xun, wake up!" a familiar voice hear as Lu Xun stands up on his bed.

"What? Who is it?" he replied.

"Lu Xun, it's me. Your father. We've got to hurry for the marriage of Sun Shang Xiang." Lu Xun's father, Lu Yun said to him.

"Wedding?" he replied.

"Yes. Shang Xiang is about to get married by Liu Bei. Change your clothes now and let's step on it!" he said.

"Okay." he replied.

Lu Xun's father, Lu Yun is a dedicated man since he was a young boy and awarded several titles to win back Sun Quan's morale. After the wedding ceremony, the reception is on the palace grounds when they are celebrated with a glorious feast and also bring good luck. Meanwhile, Lu Xun enjoyed the scenery of the garden and he looks at the moon shine brightly. Suddenly, a man with a sutured face encountered him.

"You know the art of war even as did Sun Tzu and Wu Qi. You are well-known to be a scholar, but you really are a bold and capable man, no whit inferior to Zhou Yu." he said.

"Who exactly are you?" Lu Xun said.

"I am the son of Cao Pi, Cao Rui. It is an honor to see you." he said.

"Yes, it is also an honor to see you." Lu Xun replied.

Lu Xun met the son of Cao Pi, Cao Rui, who is responsible for expended great amounts of money and labor on excessive projects of building palaces and ancestral temples. He first met his father after Dong Zhuo's tyrannical years was finally concluded.

It was four o'clock n the morning and Lu Xun is waking up on his slumber. Then afterwards, he sees Da Qiao, Sun Ce's wife. Da Qiao encountered Lu Xun as she is given to him a lucky charm to impressed him.

"Lu Xun, your nephew Rikuson asked me to give you this, a silver rosary. It took hours to complete it but this one is for you, dedicated to my second daughter and your wife. Your fate is in your hands." she said.

"I thank you, Da Qiao. I shall take my leave now." he said to her with a respectful bow and leaves Da Qiao, happily.

Meanwhile in the departure area, Zhou Tai, Sun Quan, Huang Gai and Lu Xun are about to be departed from their palace and the plane was take-off shortly as the plane takes flight.

In the plane, Lu Xun reads a pocketbook given by his father but suddenly, Zhou Tai came and sit beside him.

"Are you sure that the strategy will work this time, Lu Xun?" Zhou Tai said.

"Yeah. It could be more than a different time before we arrive at Dardanelles. And then, we will make this one personal." he said.

But ten minutes later when they arrived at Dardanelles and set-up camp, Lu Xun's head is starting to feel intense pain, and he can't move but minutes later, he lose consciousness. Meanwhile, Huang Gai has setup his explosives during his hiding as he disguises a fisherman throwing out some bucket of spoiled raw fish and Sun Quan keeping an eye on the enemy's attention. Hours later, Sun Shang Xiang arrived at Dardanelles after hours of her preparation and she sees Lu Xun fainted as a result of a traumatic brain injury. Shang Xiang brings Lu Xun to the tent and put him to bed.

It was 4 in the morning and the explosives are in place of the strait grounds and by 3 hours later, Lu Xun awakens at the tent and he sees Sun Shang Xiang, along with Zhang Hong, the Sun family's closest friend. When Lu Xun gets up in bed, he talks to Zhang Hong.

"Zhang Hong, what are you doing with Shang Xiang?" he first questioned him.

"Lu Xun, Shang Xiang has found you lost consciousness into the creek and she brings you to bed, but then you have an intense pain in your head. Are you dreaming or something?" Zhang Hong said.

"No. It was all just a dream to see my wife." he replied.

"Oh don't worry. Sometimes when I was your age, I lost my first wife due to the rebellion of the Yellow Turbans, and I can't believe that my wife has gone." he replied to Lu Xun.

Then, Shang Xiang sees Lu Xun's untidy hair, due to his unconscious state.

"Um... Lu Xun, I need to fix your hair. I'll give you a cut." she said.

Thus afterwards, Shang Xiang prepares some scissors, a comb, a spray, a razor, a single roll of tissue and a medium-sized brown apron. At a time like this, Zhang Hong brings Lu Xun to sit down in a chair and Shang Xiang begins to prepare Lu Xun's treatment. Shang Xiang place a piece of tissue to wrap Lu Xun's neck and then, a medium-sized apron.

"Shang Xiang, are you sure it's okay for me to do this?" he said.

Then she replied, "Of course not, Lu Xun. After all you miss your wife so much that you loved her for the past few years."

Finally, she begins to cut Lu Xun's hair. During his treatment, Lu Xun questions Zhang Hong about his conscious state about a few hours ago, but he was able to talk to him.

"Zhang Hong, you are just taken care of me when I was young right?" he said.

"Oh yes. I know about you very much." he said as he sits in front of Lu Xun.

"You know Lu Xun, when you are a baby; your father is a very good man, a talented warlord indeed. But when the Yellow Turban rebellion broke out, your father including your mother is been killed, and then you are hiding under the bed to avoid detection. Thus hours after, the Yellow Turbans burned your house down and then, you cried for help..."

Lu Xun is a bit shocked as he listens to Zhang Hong's words.

"Then I encountered you and I said to you that the Yellow Turbans are now vanished from the deserted lands and I rescued you from safety. When I saw you in my study room, I saw you studying by yourself and you are becoming an experienced officer of Wu. Days later on, when I heard the Red Cliffs, Zhou Yu has made the main commander of the naval force, along with Huang Gai. Then, Zhou Yu initiates a fire attack on Cao Cao's naval force, forcing him to retreat from the battle. After Zhou Yu's death however, Lu Meng has become Wu's strategist and he accomplished the capture of Guan Yu and his adopted son, Guan Ping, and then they are executed under his orders. Finally, you are now the successor to Lu Meng and Zhou Yu. Lu Xun, you must learn some new strategies and plans to defeat the enemy down and conquer all of China."

Impressed by Zhang Hong's words, Lu Xun begins to cry a little.

"Zhang Hong, your words impressed me. I was just able to become Zhou Yu and Lu Meng's successor, then... I now become a great strategist and a person after all. Now that my wife is in spirit, I will go to fight for her no matter what." he said.

With a single tear flow through his face, Zhang Hong wipes it off with his red handkerchief. Then after a few minutes, Shang Xiang finally fixed Lu Xun's hair and Zhang Hong has to give something to the brown-haired strategist.

"Lu Xun, I made this one for you. Since I was on vacation in San Francisco, a good friend of mine named Jeff has found two beautiful feathers fall from the sky, and he gives the feathers to me. So then, I decided to make a headdress for you." Zhang Hong said.

Lu Xun can't believe what Zhang Hong said; he takes the headdress and puts it in his head, giving him a good look.

"Perfect!" Zhang Hong silently said.

When Lu Xun is going outside to see the Dardanelles strait, the surprise attack will finally begin. Then meanwhile, Lu Xun sees his beloved nephew Rikuson along with his sword-bearer.

"Wow Lu Xun, nice hair. Who cut it for you?" he said.

"It was Shang Xiang." he replied back with a pat on Rikuson's back.

"Why?" he said.

"Due to my unconscious state. Say when did you get there anyway?" Lu Xun replied to him.

"There was a man called Gan Ning brings me here and he's got a good speedboat. Damn I was almost going to die when Gan Ning didn't learn how to drive." he said.

But suddenly, the explosives going to be nearly exploded and then Lu Xun commenced the attack.

-To Be Continued-

Keep on reading and don't flame!


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Dynasty Warriors. They're all belong to Koei.

--Never Let Me Go--

by cruger2984

0--Chapter 4--0

--00000--

"Now attack!" Lu Xun screamed the words in order to attack the resolved bandits in the Dardanelles strait, but several hours later, the bandits were caught and executed under Sun Quan's orders.

Later on after the battle, they returned to Jian Ye, the proclaimed capital of Eastern Wu.

Everyone is having a celebration in Eastern Wu, Ling Tong and Gan Ning are having a Do-not-tattle situation, Zhou Tai and Sun Quan having their time together drinking and playing some checkers, the Qiao sisters organizing their games for the senior officers, Zhou Yu and Lu Meng are chatting about their interests and current events after the attack on Dardanelles strait, Huang Gai making some drinks for everybody, Taishi Ci is serving some food for the other officers and Sun Jian is having a good time by watching the shiny moonlight in the garden. Minutes later, some footsteps heard before him, it was Lu Su and his grandson, Roshuku. By the time Jian was worried about Lu Xun, he shared his thoughts with him after his battle in the strait.

"Zijing, can I feel the presence of a sorrowful tiger who wept down its tears?"

Meanwhile he was replied, "Oh no, it was fine, lord Wentai, Lu Xun seemed to be in the party for a while but why he was refused to come and joined us?"

"Please Zijing; do not disturb him under these circumstances. We don't want to see our prime minister sad and sorrowful. We want to make him happy. Oh and Zijing, please don't forget that my son Sun Ce is with Lu Xun tomorrow in his excursion trip to the plains due to his vacation. Inform Boyan by tonight after the party. But if you want to make a letter to him, make it faster." he said.

"Understood." he replied.

Lu Su is headed his room to write a partial letter to Lu Xun using his trusty brush and some black ink. Meanwhile after an hour, he places onto the window to let the ink dry and after that, he rolls it and places in Lu Xun's doorstep so he can get it by the next morning.

Meanwhile in Lu Xun's office, he sorts his documents, updating his journal and cleans his sword to make it shiny enough. Suddenly, a single knock at the door was heard and Lu Xun headed towards his doorstep, while he opens the door, nobody sees him and by looking down, he saw a letter from Lu Su. He gets the letter and places it on his desk to read it later on. Rikuson came to see his cousin fifteen minutes later and he has a conversation with him before bedtime.

He said to him first, "Hey cousin, you are acting so strange. What's the matter?"

Then the young prime minister replied, "No, I'm just feeling about the wind that's all."

"Hey, why don't you read the letter Zijing wrote?"

"That's a great idea, Rikuson. Maybe I can find out more about It." he said.

Then, Lu Xun reads Zijing's letter.

--

**Dear prime minister,**

**It's me Zijing, your grandfather-in-law Sun Jian is invited you on an excursion in the plains along with Sun Ce tomorrow morning. You have to prepare your stuff because Lord Sun Ce is about to leave by 4 hours, sleep well and I have prepare some key items for you.**

**Yours truly, Lu Su - Zijing**

--

After he reads Zijing's letter, it was now time for him to prepare his things for Sun Ce's departure. He decided to come with him and he worries about his father-in-law. He placed his journal, his sword, a pendant for good luck and most importantly, a red envelope containing some money given by Sun Quan and his grandson Chuubou, who came all the way to Alberta on his vacation. After he packs all his things, he sets the alarm clock and gets into sleep.

It was 3:59 AM and the alarm clock was turning off by his nephew. Rikuson wakes him up in the midst of cold breezy winds and Lu Xun finally opens his eyes before him.

"What time is it now, Rikuson?" he said.

"Oh darn it, its 4 O'clock! Sun Ce is going to be departed soon so hurry up!" he replied.

Meanwhile at the main gate, Sun Ce along with his best officers, Ding Feng, Xu Sheng, Han Dang, Pan Zhang, Zhu Ran and Lu Xun's favorite general, Zhou Fang. Each one of Sun Ce's generals is also have some red envelopes on their backpacks and while Sun Ce is waiting for his son-in-law, he tells Ding Feng.

"Hey Chengyuan, go and fetch my son-in-law for me. If he is here, tell me to get his horse." he said.

"Understood, my lord." he replied.

At that time, Ding Feng eventually saw Lu Xun riding his brown horse and he said to Chengyuan that he is ready for the departure. Meanwhile after three minutes, Ding Feng returned and he said to Sun Ce.

"My lord, your son-in-law is ready for your departure!" he said.

"Alright, bring Lu Xun to me!" he replied.

But suddenly, Sun Ce saw Lu Xun in his new coat and he carries his trusty backpack.

"Wow Lu Xun, you all growing up! Just like in the past." he said.

"Yes my lord, I just follow your father's orders to come with you in order to protect our morale and the future of Wu. With this sword in my hand, we will succeed every battle and every strategy will be successful!" the young prime minister replied.

And so, Sun Ce and Lu Xun along with the talented officers on their side is now departed under the morning sun. Then Lu Xun prays for his loving wife hardly during his long and fateful journey.

Meanwhile after the departure of Bofu and prime minister Boyan, Sun Shang Xiang woken up in her bed and she is ready for her another day in Jian Ye, but in the meantime, she worried about Lu Xun. She uses her bow to make her targets more accurate and her dexterity is nearly increasing, then she encounters Zhou Yu, who is recently updated his documents for his upcoming debate with the other scholars. In the meantime, Shang Xiang talks to Zhou Yu.

"Hey Gongjin, where's my brother?" she said.

"I believe he's having an excursion in the plains, Shang Xiang. Why? Is something wrong with you?" he replied.

"I wonder where Lu Xun is? Is he with him?" she said.

"Well, I heard of it and I will say it as a yes. Boyan is with Bofu after all." he later replied to her.

"I see." she replied.

"Well, if you want to join your brother, I will give you permission to join your brother and your friend. I will go to pass it to your father." he said.

"Thanks! I'll get my horse ready and joined my brother!" she replied.

Shang Xiang prepares her horse and her bow to meet up with her elder brother and Lu Xun to the plains but suddenly, Wentai appeared in the horse ranch out of nowhere. Later on, he talks to his youngest daughter.

"Shang Xiang, you worried about Lu Xun right. Then your permission is now granted under my orders. Your clothes is now on your backpack and Zhongmou is putting a red envelope for good luck but remember, please look after my son and the prime minster." he said to her.

Then she replied, "Yes, I understand father. I will take care of my brother and my good friend."

At the main gate in Jian Ye, Shang Xiang waves goodbye to her friends and comrades, including the Qiao sisters and Zijing. Then she rode her horse faster than the wind as she can meet up with her brother and Lu Xun.

-To Be Continued-

Keep on reading and don't flame!


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note**: Yuzuru Arikawa from Harukanaru Toki no Naka De 3 will make an appearance for this chapter**.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Dynasty Warriors and Harukanaru Toki no Naka De 3. They're all belong to Koei.

--Never Let Me Go--

by cruger2984

0--Chapter 5--0

--00000--

During the long journey between Sun Ce and Lu Xun, the generals behind them talks about their opponent, Enjutsu Kouro, the grandson of Yuan Shu, who previously allied with Sun Ce. Xu Sheng, who is drinking water all the time due to the hot sunny day, he talks to his friend, Ding Feng, after all, he gives some water to him, because he was thirsty and tired, then he passes to Han Dang, Pan Zhang, Zhu Ran, and finally, Zhou Fang. When Ziyu (Zhou Fang's courtesy name) is returning his water jug to Xu Sheng, they were all refreshed and recharged their energy to continue their journey to reach the plains.

Meanwhile, Bofu saw an abandoned horse ranch located towards the river, he orders his generals to stop over and get some rest and also Lu Xun, who is nearly, suffered a bad heatstroke due to the hot sun.

"Hey, buddy? You okay?" he said.

Later on he said to the little conqueror, "Yeah, it's because of the sun, I need to get some rest."

After a little while, he is headed to the place where he was rested in the old horse ranch. Meanwhile, Sun Ce and his generals wiped their bodies using some water and towels but suddenly, a young man with some armor and his bow and arrows encounters them, but he did not attack them until they are his visitors. Later on, he parks his white horse into the ranch and giving it some food. Just then, the young man feeds the horses of Sun Ce and his generals with some good carrots and some horse food. Later on, he gives some fresh water to them. When his work is done, he later encounters Sun Ce, after his bath.

"Hey, you are pretty good when it come to horse care." he said.

Then the green haired man with the glasses said, "Why thank you, you must be the eldest son of Wentai. I know about you for a long time since then."

"Wow! I didn't notice that you are serving my father since! It's been an honor to meet you. I'm the eldest son, Sun Ce. My courtesy name is Bofu. It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too. I'm Yuzuru Arikawa. I traveled all the way here to live here peacefully due to the war. I'm now living here in this old horse ranch but I transformed it into a public house for the visitors and travelers like you."

"Wow! I didn't notice that you are an innkeeper and a horse caretaker?"

"Why yes of course, it is also served as a horse ranch for your horses. By the way, I'm now part of your forces under your father's orders recently; one of the messengers has sent me a letter to me before I reached here."

"Oh I see, so you want to come with me on my excursion? My target is none other than Yuan Shu's arrogant grandson Enjutsu. He was last saw twenty weeks ago in Jieting, now his forces are stationed here in Mount Dingjun. I need you to come with me by tomorrow morning."

"Okay then, but remember what I said to you, I can fight with my arrows." he later replied to him.

Meanwhile, on a beautiful sunset afternoon, Yuzuru was cooking some meals for the visitors and fills his cups with some wine and some water. Suddenly, he encounters Lu Xun, who is sweating a lot and later he fainted to the floor. Yuzuru carries him to the room and he puts him in a comfortable bed and he opens a single window to make him cooler. Meanwhile, he removes his clothing and puts a small cloth on his forehead to sooth the fever, then he used his finger to check Lu Xun's pulse for thirty seconds and later on, Lu Xun's condition is now in perfect stable condition. Then, he returned to the kitchen for some cooking.

Some hours later, Lu Xun has woken up after some hours of rest and later on, he wears his coat and headed to the kitchen to get some water to drink, then suddenly, Sun Ce and his generals sleeping except for Han Dang, who is updating his journal every three hours before he gets to sleep. But suddenly, he encounters Yuzuru, reading a small book and a small plate of Baozi. Meanwhile, Lu Xun sits in front of him then he talks to him.

Lu Xun said to him first, "What happened to me earlier?"

Then he replied, "You have caught some perspiration due to that hot sun earlier, but you give a good rest, good for you."

"Yeah, but what are you doing here in this place?"

"This is my home; I eventually serve it as a horse ranch and a public house for the travelers and visitors. Oh and by the way, I served this place as a clinic."

"Are you telling that you are a multi-tasker?"

"Yes, I'm an innkeeper, a horse caretaker, a doctor and most importantly, a warrior under Sun Jian's orders. I served Wentai a few years back after the coalition with Dong Zhuo, I battled many generals all around when I was with him, and then later on, he appointed me as general and strategist. If I am noticing you, you are Sun Ce's son-in-law, am I right?"

"Oh yes I am, my name is Lu Xun styled Boyan. What's yours?"

"I am Yuzuru Arikawa. It is an honor to meet you, my friend."

"So what are you going to do now that you are a general of our kingdom?"

"I am going to help you and Bofu in the battle against Gonglu's (Yuan Shu's courtesy name) grandson in Mount Dingjun. I quickly prepared my stuff and my bow and some set of arrows in the battle but..."

"But what?"

"My bow is broken and now I losing it. I need a new one so I can fight against Gonglu's large troops."

"Don't worry; I have a crossbow in my backpack. I placed it onto the table as a thank-you gift for our stay."

"Ah yes thank you, Boyan. You have my debt."

Then later on, Lu Xun went to the room to get some sleep, and Yuzuru actually, he sets his alarm clock and also gets some sleep in the tatami mat.

Meanwhile in Jian Ye, Zhongmou (Sun Quan's courtesy name) is thinking about his thoughts about the relationship between his sister and Lu Xun. He seemed to be impressed about their relationship but later on, he encounters his brother, Sun Yi styled Shubi.

"Hey brother, are you thinking about the relationship about our sister and the prime minister?" he said.

"Yeah. But it's okay for them. About days ago, Lu Xun's wife was now gone into this world, and she's now living in the heavens above. She loved him very dearly, until she is fallen with some illness and now she died after 7 years of her condition." he replied.

After his short conversation with him, Shubi is leaving to his brother's throne and later on, he was continue to think even harder.

It's four o clock in the morning and he activates the alarm to wake Sun Ce, Lu Xun and the generals to prepare their leave. Their horses are ready to move, their weapons are ready and everything is now ready for the departure. Meanwhile ten seconds later, Lu Xun heard something and looked behind; it was Sun Shang Xiang and her great cousin, Sonshoukou. Sonshoukou took the appearance of a half-human, half-dragon, wielding a couple of halberds and he has a decorative helmet just like her father's old helmet back in Chengdu years ago. Later on, Shang Xiang reunites Lu Xun and tells her.

"Shang Xiang, what are you doing here? You supposed to be in home right now." he said to her.

"But I'm too worried about you! My father said to me that you are going with me and my dear brother in Mount Dingjun, so that I can help you and my brother! But, I'm realized that you are with him and some generals and..... who's that guy with some glasses on?" she said.

Then he replied to her, "Oh that's our new friend, Yuzuru. He is allied with your father back then and now he's now a renowed general to your brother right now."

"Nice to meet you, Lady Shang Xiang." Yuzuru said to her when he waves a single hand at her.

"Everyone, let's head to Mount Dingjun to beat the hell out of Enjutsu! Let's go!" Sun Ce said to them in a leadership pose.

Then from now, Sun Ce, Lu Xun, Shang Xiang, Yuzuru, and the rest are headed to Mount Dingjun to teach Yuan Shu's grandson a lesson to save Mount Dingjun, and their horses are now going faster to reach their destination.

Meanwhile in the garden, Da Qiao prayed for Lu Xun and Shang Xiang's journey and their battle against Enjutsu in Mount Dingjun, but in the meantime, she is headed towards Lu Xun's office, and she saw a terrible mess on Lu Xun's office. But at the time like this, Roshuku came and talks to her.

He first questioned Da Qiao, "Lady Da, what are you doing? You should be in the garden to get some fresh air."

"I must clean this place up. Roshuku, can you help me for a little while if you have free time?" she replied.

"Well... Of course, my lady, I've better prepare some cleaning materials and my trusty feather duster." he said.

"Okay, but you promised me on how to clean my son-in-law's office before he comes back in battle." she said.

"All right, I promise." he replied with a light smile.

And so, the wife of Sun Ce and the grandson of Lu Su are cleaning Lu Xun's room with their hard work and teamwork together but ten minutes later, it was all finished. It was moonlight in Jian Ye, and Sun Jian updates his journal using his hands and thoughts about his scheduled battle with Ji Ling in Xuchang, but when he hears a single knock at the door, he opens it; it was Zhang Zhao, also a friend of the Sun family. Zhang Zhao is with Zhang Hong for years and it was better known as the Two Zhangs, they have a friendly chat with Jian and later on, he asked him.

"Um, Wentai, It's been a long while since I was on vacation but you miss me at all the time, did you read my greeting that I sent you?"

"Yes yes. I read it at all times since I stayed here in this place. Oh and by the way, I will be off for tomorrow, for my battle with Ji Ling."

"Of course I know but..."

"But for what?"

"Xuchang has caused a massive fog. Maybe I can accompany you to exterminate the fog. But if Ji Ling's forces were outnumbered due to the fog, we can make the advantage."

"That's right, my good friend. Okay, I will come with you on my journey to beat the hell out of Ji Ling and capture Xuchang."

The two men shake some hands as a result of their respect and by the struck of midnight, they have separate their ways.

-To Be Continued-

Keep on reading and don't flame!


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Yuzuru Arikawa from Harukanaru Toki no Naka De 3 will make an appearance for this chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dynasty Warriors and Harukanaru Toki no Naka De 3. They're all belong to Koei.**

**--Never Let Me Go--**

**by cruger2984**

**0--Chapter 6--0**

**--00000--**

**6:00 AM. Mount Dingjun**

Finally, Sun Ce and his forces including Lu Xun, his sister Shang Xiang and her cousin, Sonshoukou, are finally arrived at Mount Dingjun, and they set up camp in the midst of the cold, morning breeze, and the sun is nearly to be risen. Meanwhile, when Lu Xun is headed to the streaming river and he saw Ding Feng, washing his hair due to the dust and sand on his head. But when he going to take a bath, Lu Xun helped Ding Feng by massaging his head and of course, he is also going to massaged Lu Xun's head, they are having a chat about their careers and their achievements.

"Hey prime minister, are you feeling okay?" he later said to him.

But later he replied, "Why I'm okay, Ding Feng. Are you having a good time on your journey with us?"

"Yes I am!"

Meanwhile, Yuzuru and Shang Xiang are preparing some breakfast along with Sonshoukou. Then, they give the food to them including the soldiers, and then they are forging and polishing their weapon for their upcoming fight. Meanwhile, when Yuzuru saw Lu Xun after taking a bath with Ding Feng in the river, he definitely prepares his breakfast, a single hash brown and a cup of lemongrass tea. Lu Xun reminded of his breakfast on his dream and he tells Yuzuru.

"Hey Yuzuru, you just prepared some breakfast for me but you reminded me of my dream a few days ago, it was all like a dream to me."

"Of course not Boyan, that is why that you can fight for the one that you loved so much. Oh, I have a story about my late brother, who is killed by the Ten Eunuchs."

Then, Yuzuru showed the photo of him and his older brother to Lu Xun and he tells his story.

"One fateful day, when my brother and I are having a fishing trip, we saw a bunch of men and women wearing some kind of turban and its colored yellow, when I asked a soldier, he said to us that they are called the Yellow Turbans. When my brother and I encounter Sun Ce's father, Sun Jian, we've joined in our cause and our objective is to eliminate the Yellow Turbans using our combined strength. But this may be long enough to end all this after all, the leader of the Yellow Turbans, Zhang Jiao was presumed dead onto the ground. After the Yellow Turban rebellion, the emperor Ling has died of illness and succeeds Shao as emperor, meaning that a man named He Jin is our leader, along with his allies, Cao Cao and Yuan Shao. Meanwhile, He Jin was killed by the eunuchs and Luoyang was falled into chaos and Liu Bian was become emperor. I was very curious when I support him then a year later when Benchu (Yuan Shao's courtesy name) wake me up in the morning and we saw the emperor was poisoned by Zhongying (Dong Zhuo) and later he died in his mother's arms. We mourn the sadness of Bian's death and by days later on, Prince Xie succeeds as emperor and I saw Bian's mother named Empress He, was being poisoned to death by Zhongying. In the meantime when Zhongying was took over the capital, my brother and I are escaped because of his cruel and tyrannical ways and then suddenly, my brother was killed by a rain of arrows during our escape. His last words were 'Yuzuru, avenge my death and end to this chaos.' Days have passed and I found a perfect spot, an abandoned horse ranch. I lived this place for a long time after Zhongying's death, then when I met you for the first time, I found my greatest purpose."

"Your words are truly impressed by my heart. It reminds me of my beautiful wife, when she died, she made a promise that I've been taking it for a long time." Lu Xun said.

Then, at the midst of their chatting in Yuzuru's tent, a mysterious ray of light appeared into the night sky.

7:30 AM. Mount Dingjun - Preparations for their battle against Enjutsu Kouro.

The preparation of their battle against Enjutsu is about to commence by beginning with Ding Feng, who prepares his spear and his horse, Xu Sheng dons his armor and gets his sword, Han Dang finishes his final instructions with the soldiers, Pan Zhang forges his spear to perfection, Zhu Ran packs his bags full of explosives and Molotov cocktail grenades, Zhou Fang orders his messenger to send a message from Sun Quan and Sun Jian to send reinforcements, Sun Ce makes his spear ready for action, Sun Shang Xiang and Yuzuru finishing their training and they are well-prepared and Lu Xun is praying for his wife before he gets into action. And at last the time has finally come, Sun Ce orders his generals and comrades to charge Enjutsu's camp by noon and they are waited in total silence... Then suddenly, Yifeng (Zhu Ran's courtesy name) heard the soldiers' war cry.

"They're here!" he shouted.

Then Sun Ce replied, "All right, let's charge on them and beat them into shreds!"

Finally, Sun Ce and his army are now charging towards the enemy main camp in Mount Dingjun. In the middle of fighting, Lu Xun fought the soldiers bravely with his single sword and throws a single grenade at the enemy, Ding Feng uses his spear to kill an enemy general, Xu Sheng slashes an enemy general into the slope of the mountain, Han Dang uses a rock tactic to easily killed enemy soldiers near the bridge, Pan Zhang slashes an enemy general while riding, Zhu Ran throws some grenades and Molotovs to explode the enemy's food supply and orders his soldiers to charge the main camp and Zhou Fang easily kills a single soldier when he entered the enemy's main camp. Meanwhile on the other side of the mountain, Shang Xiang and Yuzuru attacks the soldiers using their long-range attacks to repel the soldiers by sixty-percent and Sonshoukou unleashes his power to attack not just one, but eight enemy generals in just one blow using his twin halberds, each of which was said to weigh 45 jin. Once Sonshoukou finishes all the enemy generals, he also helped Yuzuru and Shang Xiang using the same technique. Several minutes later, Sun Ce and his troops are now reached the enemy main camp, and they encounter Enjutsu Kouro, the grandson of Yuan Shu. Enjutsu's appearance is have a scar on his left cheek, his robe was all black, he wears some headgear on his head and wields a single halberd. Then, he begins his introduction to Sun Ce and his army.

"Hello my friends, I am Enjutsu, grandson of Yuan Shu and I conquer Mount Dingjun. For more than ten years, I conquer this mountain in order to restore my grandfather's legacy and any of you wants to fight me, is to beat me first!"

The introduction went well, and by the surprise of Lu Xun, he angered at Enjutsu.

"So, you want to live your grandfather's legacy by using your generals as puppets? You are indeed a cruel man. I'm going to challenge you for the future of Wu! We will conquer this mountain to ensure that our victory will belong to Sun Quan!"

At the start, Lu Xun fights Enjutsu in a raging sea of flames surrounded in the camp, Yuzuru watched their fight by thinking of their moves and abilities. Then suddenly, Yuzuru saw Lu Xun's body nearly begins to lose energy, and Enjutsu had the chance to finish him off, but later he caused a headache.

"Aaargh!!!"

By twenty minutes, Lu Xun finally finished Enjutsu and stabs him using his sword. Then at the single wave at his hand, he was emerged victorious and Sun Ce conquered Mount Dingjun on his behalf. Sun Ce's generals rejoiced the young prime minister and celebrated with joy and excitement, then Sun Shang Xiang embraced him in joy and he hugged the tigress in a good manner.

**3:00 PM. Mount Dingjun - Post-battle against Enjutsu**

Meanwhile in the main camp, Lu Xun rested into his bed and Shang Xiang prepares some dinner for her brother and his comrades. Yuzuru enjoys the beautiful sunset and later on, he enjoys reading his pocketbook by nightfall.

Meanwhile in his tent, a general appeared before him, it was Shuusou, Zhou Cang's grandson from Kyushu. At a time when his troops are arrived from Chen Cang to Lu Xun's main camp, he serves some tea and some meat buns to gain his composure. After his dinner, he talked to Yuzuru about Lu Xun's relationship with Shang Xiang.

"Master, the prime minister and the princess are having an intense relationship. Is it true that he is going to be married at a time?"

"No." replied Yuzuru. "It will be very hard to propose the prime minister to marry her and it's still impossible to be with her at his age."

"But why? Is something wrong with him at a time like this?"

"Leave them alone, I think he's having a good time with her."

"Okay, but I have something for you master."

"What is it, Shuusou?"

Then, Shuusou gives a green scroll to Yuzuru and reads it, that it says:

"Yuzuru, you are going to be doomed and your army to Fancheng. I raided your provisions, destroying your defenses and steal your precious treasures. You have to meet me in Fancheng at 1430 hours or else, you are going to be doomed... in eternity!"

Suddenly, he throws the scroll into ground, draws his sword and stabs harder in the table. At a time like this, Yuzuru directly orders Shuusou to what is happening in Fancheng.

"That cowardly fool... He took Fancheng with all of his might? Impossible!" he shouted at anger. "Shuusou, prepare your troops for tomorrow. We are going to Fancheng and reclaim it!"

Shuusou accepts Yuzuru's offer and he walks away at Yuzuru's tent. Two hours later, Yuzuru cried when the enemy has claimed Fancheng and he didn't stop for a while. Meanwhile, he takes a drink of water and he uses his kin to play a sad melody when he is inside his tent.

Meanwhile, Lu Xun finally prepares his bed as he is going to sleep. He saw Sun Shang Xiang was now sleepy in her own bed, and Lu Xun covered her in a warm blanket to keep her warm. A minute later, he's now getting ready for bed. He blows the candle on his desk and he gets some sleep.

**STAY TUNED FOR CHAPTER 7!**

Keep on reading and don't flame!


End file.
